


Kiss Fic Prompt requests!

by uzumarxist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: End-Of-The-World Kiss, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumarxist/pseuds/uzumarxist
Summary: Hi, just a collection of some fic prompt requests I got from twitter!The prompts: https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list
Relationships: Inquisitor/Sera, Lavellan/Sera





	Kiss Fic Prompt requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Sera and Arcenia Lavellan, End-of-the-world-kiss.  
> I didn't want to project too terribly into DA4 so I just went with right before the last fight with Corypheus!

The main courtyard of Skyhold was lit an eerie green, and despite it being a little less busy than usual, chaos reigned. The forces that hadn’t gone to the Arbor Wilds were in a frenzy, many ignoring orders to rush up to the battlements. High in the sky, making the eye lose a sense of rational distance, the rift loomed once again.

Inquisitor Lavellan strode down the stairs into the courtyard, Leliana and Cullen at her sides.

“We don’t have any forces to send with you, Inquisitor. I can only hope that those stationed at the Temple can buy you enough time to get there.” Cullen said, before barking at the nearest lieutenant to get their people together. Arcenia nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the door to the tavern as she walked. “No backup. Got it.”

“I can send some agents with you, Inquisitor, and Harding is already prepared. Those in the field should be returning as quickly as possible to support.” Leliana was speaking now, quietly but with urgency. “You need to get there as soon as possible. We will be ready to depart on your command.”

Arcenia nodded and let them split off from her, an unspoken promise to rendezvous at the gates in a matter of minutes. Blood rushing in her ears, she shoved her way into Heralds Rest, taking the stairs two at a time and finally breaking into a sprint on the second floor, around the corner. She didn’t even make it to Sera’s door before it burst open, and Sera’s sudden emergence sent them both tumbling to the floor.

“Shit, fuck, not the bees!” Sera yelled, throwing her arms out to cushion the fall of the bottles she had been carrying. Arcenia managed a hollow laugh, drawing Sera’s attention to her. “Inky! Oh Andraste’s tits, I was just going to find you!”

Arcenia wrapped her arms around Sera’s waist, pushing them both up off the floor. “As if you weren’t going to be my first stop.” She said, examining Sera’s face. Her eyes were wide, and she all the color had drained away.

“Good! Good,” Sera’s voice cracked, “because you’re absolutely buggers if you think you’re leaving without me.”

“Sera, this is dangerous! This might be it, and I don’t want you—“ Arcenia was cut off by Sera’s mouth on her own. Her hands, clammier than usual, slid up her neck to rest at her jaw with a tremble, and Arcenia tightened her arms around Sera’s waist to pull her closer. Sera let out a gasp, as if she were holding her breath without realizing, and pulled away to place her thumb on Arcenia’s lips.

“It’s dangerous, and that’s why you aren’t leaving me here.” She said, searching her eyes earnestly, blonde hair lit with a halo of green. “We’re doing this together, and if it’s us, it won’t be the end! Right?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Arcenia nodded. When she slid her hand up to Sera’s jaw to urge her closer again, Sera was eager to press their lips together again. They stole a moment or two in each other’s embrace, before driving themselves to the gates. It was going to end today.


End file.
